


Good Boy

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Jace catches Simon changing and he's wearing lace panties. Needless to say, Jace gets turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Ever since Clary had found out about the Shadow World Simon had been following his best friend everywhere; he wasn’t too eager with leaving her alone with these people and to be honest, he didn’t trust any of them. The fact that their whole world was hidden from what they liked to call _Mundanes_ made it seem like there was more to this world than they were letting on, so Simon had stayed. This also meant that he was in the Institute right now.

He was surprised they had even given him his own room for the time being, and even though he had been here for weeks now, he was still on edge. He was in his room now, changing, and he slid down his jeans, looking for a pair of sweatpants.

\--

Jace had been told to check on the vampire. He didn’t want to babysit but Jace always did what he was told so right now he was strolling through the Institute, trying to figure out where Sam’s room was. His name was Sam, right? Or was it Shane? He shook his head, not really caring what the guy’s name was anyways. He found the room and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. But what he saw surprised him.

Simon’s sweatpants were halfway up his legs when Jace walked in, and it wasn’t the fact that he was changing that surprised Jace. It was the fact that instead of boxers Simon was wearing…lace. _Black lace_. It was definitely women’s underwear. Jace’s eyebrows raised as he folded his arms over his chest, letting a laugh escape his lips.

“By the Angel… what are you wearing, Sam?”

\--

Simon didn’t even hear Jace enter his room, hadn’t even heard the door open. But when he heard Jace’s voice the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he turned in one fluid motion.

“Jace! What are you--my name’s Simon!” He couldn’t help but correct him as he pulled his sweats up the rest of the way. “Have you ever heard of knocking?” Simon was blushing by now and he looked down at his feet, not wanting to see that smug look on the Shadowhunter’s face right now.

“You didn’t answer my question, vampire. I said what. are. you. wearing?” Jace stepped closer to Simon, his arms now at his sides. He couldn’t help but feel a slight arousal when he saw Simon dressed up in lace and he bit his lip, staring into Simon’s eyes. “Was that lace?”

Jace was a big tease and he knew that his words were affecting Simon. Simon had always been shy about the fact that he did like wearing women’s underwear but he couldn’t help it; they were so much more comfortable than boxers. He sighed, nodding his head slowly.

“Yes, fine. It’s lace. Big deal. I know I’m not the only man who’s done it before.” Simon crossed his arms, imitating Jace.

“Oh no, it’s not that. I just didn’t expect you to wear something as pretty as that.” Jace’s tone was thick with lust and Simon noticed, narrowing his eyes. He wasn’t sure what the Shadowhunter was playing at but right now Jace was looking at him like he was prey and he was about to pounce.

He didn’t seem like the type of guy to be into other guys, especially ones like Simon, but he guessed that the whole macho attitude about him could be him overcompensating for something he supposed. Simon’s thoughts were right, because Jace leaned in and kissed him, grabbing the back of his neck aggressively as he pulled him into his body, his nails digging into his neck.

Simon was taken aback and if it weren’t for the fact that Jace was a damn good kisser he would have probably given him a smart ass remark about the fact that Jace was kissing him now. But he didn’t pull away, and he shut up, and Simon couldn’t help but kiss back. His arms wrapped around Jace’s neck and he moaned, allowing Jace’s tongue to snake its way into his mouth.

Jace had kissed guys before, plenty of guys, but Simon? He hadn’t expected his body to respond to him, much less kiss him like he was kissing him now. But he didn’t care and he grinned into the kiss as Simon moaned. Pushing Simon back onto the bed and breaking the kiss, he crawled on top of him, pressing his lips to his once more as he tangled his hand in his hair, tugging hard, allowing another moan to escape from the vampire’s lips.

“Do you like that?” Jace gasped, pulling away from the kiss. His mouth moved towards Simon’s neck and he bit, but not too hard. Jace did like it a bit rough but that wasn’t a surprise given who he was and what he did. Most Shadowhunters didn’t mind a bit of pain and it was no different for Jace. The only difference was that pain actually turned Jace on a little bit and it was obvious from his eyes, which had now darkened.

Sure, vampires technically weren’t allowed in the Institute and Jace had **never** been attracted to one before but right now he didn’t care. The tables were turned though as Simon grabbed onto Jace’s arms, flipping them so that now Simon was on top and he could see now that his fangs were extended. That only made Jace that much more excited and he tried to sit up but was only forced back down by Simon’s hands. Damnit, the vampire was strong.

“No, no. It’s my turn, Wayland.” Simon didn’t know where this dominance had come from but he went with it. His fingers traced down Jace’s chest, tearing into the fabric as he ripped away his shirt. He knew Jace was in shape but damn, was he in shape. All he wanted to do was run his mouth all over his muscles but he stopped himself, allowing Jace to struggle there in his grip. He liked how helpless Jace looked, something he hadn’t seen before. He was sure Jace was used to taking the lead but not this time, and Simon smirked.

“Now, now, be patient, Shadowhunter.” Simon’s hand went lower, undoing the belt buckle around Jace’s pants. He slid the material down his legs in seconds, his vampire speed coming in handy. As he threw the pants to the floor he pressed his palm against Jace’s groin, earning a small moan from Jace’s lips.

“Good boy.” Simon purred, slipping his hand into Jace’s boxers. He started to stroke him, painfully slow even and could hear a whine emit from Jace and he chuckled. “Now, now, all in good time.” He continued to stroke him, allowing his wrist to pick up the pace just a bit. Simon leaned down and brushed his lips against Jace’s, his fangs almost pricking the skin.

“Bite me.” Jace’s voice was husky and his eyes watched Simon, wondering if Simon would do it. Simon had never bit a human before and though the idea was intriguing he didn’t want to lose control. Though Jace _did_ ask for it.

“Are you sure?” When Jace nodded Simon’s fangs brushed his lips again, this time allowing them to puncture the skin and they kissed, blood pouring into Simon’s mouth.

Jace’s blood was intoxicating and Simon’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when he had his first taste. He continued to suck the blood from Jace’s lips and could feel Jace grinding against him; clearly the Shadowhunter liked this almost as much as he did. Simon continued to stroke his dick, his pace quickening and quickening as he continued to drink from him.

Simon broke the kiss and Jace gasped, his lips completely swollen now. He moved to his neck then, piercing the skin there and earned another moan from Jace.

“D--don't stop.” Jace whimpered. He wasn’t used to feeling so helpless but everything that Simon did to him just made his arousal peak that much more and he could feel his dick throbbing. He gasped, feeling Simon pick up the pace, and he knew he was close to his orgasm. With a few more strokes he was coming and he moaned, louder than he had before, and he moved again Simon, wanting to feel as much friction as he could while he rode out his orgasm.

Simon continued to pump him and he watched as Jace shot his load out, come covering his hand and most of Jace’s lower belly. He grinned, loving that he had made Jace wrecked, and he moved away from his neck now, blood dripping down Simon’s mouth.

It was the most ecstasy that he had ever felt in his entire life and he closed his eyes, just basking in it now. He felt Jace’s hands pull at his shirt and he opened his eyes once more, looking down at the blonde.

“That was…fuck.” Jace cursed, staring at Simon. He was spent, that much he knew, and he could see the Shadowhunter’s eyes grow sleepy.

“Yes. I think that’s a good word for it.” Simon chuckled, getting off of Jace and sitting down on the bed beside him. He wiped the blood away from his lips and sighed, curling against Jace’s side as the boy fell asleep beside him.

The real question now was this: How on Earth was he supposed to tell Clary this the next day?


End file.
